Oblivion's Truths
by Pierides
Summary: Kingdom Hearts drabbles written off of 100 prompts.
1. 1 to 25

**A/N: Okay...There 100 prompts and each chapter holds 25. I hope you enjoy them. They were originally suppose to be art themes, but I decided to make them drabble-like prompts.**

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned Kingdom Hearts, but sadly I do not. I can always dream, though.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1. **_**Introduction**_**- Zexion & Xemnas**

Ienzo sat silently, thumbing through the science textbook. The lab was quiet like the calm before the storm, and for a moment the youngest apprentice of Ansem the Wise wondered why he was comparing the tranquility with such a metaphor. He was answered soon enough.

He had been alone in the lab until the door eased open and his Majesty, Ansem entered. Ienzo glanced up and cast a small smile of greeting to the man. This faded rather quickly when another man entered the lab.

"Ienzo, this is the man I've been speaking of. Ienzo, Xehanort. Xehanort, Ienzo."

Prompted by Ansem's introduction of the two, the young apprentice stood up and made his way carefully to stand before Xehanort.

"Welcome to Radiant Garden." Ienzo said, trying to be as kind as possible.

He'd never forget this introduction not even when he lost his heart. He would forever remember the chill sent up his spine when he gazed into Xehanort's golden eyes. There was no warmth in that gaze; nothing but malice and disgust gazed back at him.

Ienzo's first impression would come to pass as correct: _His attitude and composure are going to prove to be nothing but trouble. Ansem, you fool, can you not see the greed shining in his eyes? _

**2. **_**Love**_**- Larxene & Xigbar**

Number II had just wanted to practice his marksmanship when he set out into the ivory halls of the Castle. What he had not expected was to find the Organization's sole female member sitting in the middle of the courtyard. If he ever doubted Larxene's ability to be cruel it was now.

Her hands were folded in her lap and her blue eyes shone in what could only be described as confusion and despair. She did not glance at or even acknowledge Xigbar with any movement. She just sighed and spoke as if speaking to the air around her.

"Without hearts can we experience love or are we condemned to feel nothing but lust?"

**3. **_**Light**_**- Saix & Roxas**

Saix stared at the last member to join the Organization's ranks.

"So," he began, "you're the key."

The young boy just shrugged, his eyes gleaming in both questioning and amazement, "That's what the Superior told me."

Saix turned away, the tainted innocence of the lad was too much to handle. He was just too bright. And he, for once, did not want to be the one to extinguish that light.

**4. **_**Dark**_**- Luxord & Vexen**

He had expressed extreme dislike for most of the neophytes because they offered him no respect and acted too rashly, but Luxord was different. Vexen had little trouble befriending the "Gambler of Fate". Before being sent off to Castle Oblivion Vexen spoke to the man.

"What fortune do you think I'll find in Castle Oblivion?"

For once the Chilly Academic was amazed as Luxord turned to him with a grave expression.

"Your fortune is cloudy…Dark as the room with no windows and light…I cannot see through the blackness. Practice caution my friend."

**5. **_**Seeking Solace**_**- Xaldin & Lexaeus**

Neither spoke as they walked the streets of the dark city for the first time. Both knew they were searching for something, but until they could figure out what exactly words were just useless. They only sound was Xaldin's braid's clinking and Lexaeus's heavy footfalls as they blended with the sound of nothing.

**6. **_**Break Away**_**- Marluxia & Axel**

"Go, Axel!" Marluxia ordered.

"Me?" Axel was in disbelief.

He didn't want to go after Vexen. In all reality it would make his job easier if just allowed the man his fun. It would take care of the rest of the dirty work he would have to do.

Marluxia merely summoned a rose and smirked, "We can't let him ruin our plan. Eliminate him in the name of _our _Organization…Rid us of our traitor."

Axel's complimentary smirk went unnoticed. He summoned his chakrams. "Done. There's no taking that order back later."

And he had meant that in more than one meaning. Axel was not part of Marluxia's Organization and soon he would break away from that persona.

**7. **_**Heaven**_**- Demyx & Luxord**

Organization XIII had made their move in what was now called Hollow Bastion. Demyx was to be the first to confront the Keyblade Master in real battle. Luxord watched his young Superior preparing for the confrontation. He noticed his hands shaking as he tuned his Sitar.

"Keep your chin up, boy." Luxord tried to clear the boy's mind of his apparent fear.

Demyx smiled in humor, but it was easy to see the pain he hid.

"Luxord, when we nobodies die…Do you think there's a heaven for us?"

**8. **_**Innocence**_**- Larxene & Axel**

Axel watched as his subordinate rolled on the floor, sputtering in laughter.

"What's so funny, Larx," Axel asked gruffly, knowing the joke was probably on him.

Larxene continued to giggle until finally in panting breathes she declared, "If you consider yourself innocent then I must be a saint!"

**9. **_**Drive**_**- Lexaeus & Marluxia  
**

Just looking at the various members of the Organization you could name what drove them to join. Lexaeus, though big and seemingly a brute, had an air of intellect and sorrow about him. All he wanted was his heart.

Marluxia was an open book and later many of the Organization would wonder why he was allowed to join in the first place. His drive was apparent from the moment he bowed before the Superior. He wanted power and power without any emotional attachments was perfection.

**10. **_**Breathe Again**_**- Xigbar & Roxas**

Roxas, XIII in their merry band of nobodies had just been informed of his short-comings. Being told he was without a heart had greatly distressed the young man. Xigbar found the boy pacing down the streets of The World That Never Was. Once filled in on what was troubling the boy the older man laughed.

"Ah, you get use to it after awhile. It's kinda like learning to breathe again."

**11. **_**Memory**_**- Vexen & Xaldin**

The silence of The World That Never Was became shattered as a sheer voice rose into the air.

"Memories…All alone in the moonlight!"

The voice sang and Xaldin walked determinedly down the halls. The song was being emitted from behind a pair of steel double doors. Xaldin cocked an eyebrow…Why would anyone want to sing in Vexen's lab? He quickly shook the question away and opened the door.

"Vexen, what in the name of Oblivion are you doing?" His voice asked with the slightest hint of amusement.

The song stopped and Vexen whipped around abruptly, looking guilty.

"Nothing."

**12. **_**Insanity**_**- Saix & Xemnas**

There was no questioning why the Superior and Saix got along so well. No questioning why VII had come to be known as his second-in-command. Both of them were cruel in their own sense.

Saix's calm demeanor and seemingly endless patience were dashed if anyone ever talked out of turn. You did not anger the "Lunar Diviner". He had a beast-like quality around him and he enjoyed the thrill of the hunt as well as watching his prey be disposed of.

Where Saix was calculating and unnervingly composed, planning carefully the end result of his hunts and the punishment for everyone who dared cross him, Xemnas was rash and acted upon instinct. He planned, sure, but if given the choice he would merely thrash anyone who opposed him. Some of the newer members had come to discover this the hard way as they received his "punishment."

No one had to ask why I and VII got along; they were both insane. **  
**

**13. **_**Misfortune**_**- Zexion & Vexen**

Once settled down in Castle Oblivion Vexen decided to voice a concern to Zexion. Being the group's logistician, he seemed the best to confide the information to. Once told Zexion sighed and stared at the man.

"Luxord was right to suggest you exercise caution. It is well-known that Marluxia seeks power and he does detest you."

Both the "Schemer" and "Academic" were soon to realize the truth behind Luxord's words. Vexen's future was dark because he had no future. He discovered that at the other end of Axel's chakrams. And Zexion, true to his nature, sat at the table and stared at Vexen's empty spot.

"Dead is he," Zexion sighed, speaking to no one but himself. "What a pity."**  
**

**14. **_**Smile**_**- Axel & Saix**

Within a week of being in his presence, Axel decided that Saix was incapable of smiling. When Saix did smile, or at least that's what he called it, Axel never wanted to see it again. In fact, he was haunted by nightmares of the act that brought upon the "smile" and the expression itself for a week thereafter. **  
**

**15. **_**Silence**_**- Xaldin & Larxene**

No words were needed when his arms held her waist firmly, yet gently.

No words were needed when his lips descended her neck or when they ascended back up to caress her ear.

Neither was any sound needed when he picked up her gently in his arms.

The silence was only broken by the sound of a door closing as Xaldin and Larxene disappeared behind it.

**16. **_**Questioning**_**- Xigbar & Xemnas  
**

"Braig," Xemnas used the Freeshooter's original name, "do I ramble?"

The man snorted and shook his head, "Big guy, I'd tell you if you did. Nah, man, you're good."

The Superior nodded and left the room. Xigbar waited for the remnant of his portal to disappear before he let his head fall. His eyes were downcast.

"I just couldn't tell him the truth."

**17. **_**Blood**_**- Luxord & Roxas**

The wall of cards surrounding Luxord was promptly cut in half by the keyblade. The "Gambler of Fate" stumbled forward, gasping. Sora stood in triumph, but deep within him Roxas watched in horror as the black vines signifying death engulfed him. In that instant, nothing was closer to blood than that blackness.

**  
18. **_**Rainbow**_**- Demyx & Lexaeus**

Lexaeus sat in one of the chairs in the library reading Leo Tolstoy's War and Peace. It had been a while since he had been granted any free time to read and thus he did so with great pleasure. His harmony, however, was interrupted when the door opened and Demyx entered. He held an air of oppressing seriousness and when you considered the Nocturne's normally upbeat and optimistic attitude this meant trouble.

"Demyx," Lexaeus ventured and once the young man turned his head to regard the burly man he continued, "can I help you?"

Demyx glanced at the bookshelves and then at Lexaeus quickly.

"Do you happen to know where the picture books are?"

The Silent Hero cocked a brow, "Why are looking for a picture book?"

The Melodious Nocturne flushed, "I've forgotten what a rainbow looks like."

**19. **_**Gray**_**- Marluxia & Saix **

Marluxia often wondered what was so great about the moon. Saix seemed to enjoy it, but for the longest time Marluxia couldn't seem to figure out why. Finally, exasperated with thinking on the subject he asked the man himself.

Saix's eyes flickered away from the object in question to land on the Assassin for a moment as he replied.

"It's gray. Neither white nor black. Neither dark nor light. Both of those essences have shunned me to this oblivion, but the moon…It casts no judgment."**  
**

**20. **_**Fortitude**_**- Axel & Lexaeus**

If anyone ever mocked Axel he'd show them a reason to stand down. No one wanted to play with fire if they had a choice otherwise.

If anyone ever mocked Lexaeus he'd ignore it. Those who had nothing better to do than put down others were insecure with their own selves. He pitied them.**  
**

**21. **_**Vacation**_**- Vexen & Xemnas**

Originally Castle Oblivion was suppose to be a vacation for Vexen. And what a vacation it turned out to be for the man. He got his vacation alright, a permanent one.

Xemnas rubbed his hands against his temples as he contemplated the outcome of his "grand idea" for it was his idea in the first place to send the Chilly Academic there.

"Well," he muttered, "Even, you found your peace. Enjoy your eternal vacation."**  
**

**22. **_**Mother Nature**_**- Demyx & Xaldin**

Wind and water were harmless, right? Someone had to make a quip about that and when the two members possessing these elements discovered the act they brainstormed and let's just say they proved to be Mother Nature's squires of destruction. No one ever spoke ill of either elements again. Everyone feared what III and/or IX would do if they did.

**  
23. **_**Cat**_**- Xigbar & Luxord**

Xigbar entered the room and his eyebrows rose.

"What?" Luxord asked, glancing at him.

He sat before a chessboard with Zexion, who was inquiring carefully his next move.

"I would think," Number II stated, "that a man that prides himself with luck would not test it with a black cat, the very sign for negativity in fortune."

Luxord shrugged and stroked the onyx feline's head as she rubbed against his leg.

"I have had her for years and never in that time have I lost a game." He turned back to the chessboard and smirked. "Checkmate."

**  
24. **_**No Time**_**- Larxene & Zexion**

Zexion entered the Library of Castle Oblivion and glanced at Larxene as she read her copy of Marquis de Sade. He sighed and thumbed through the many volumes.

"The Keyblade Wielder nears, Larxene. You will be the next to confront him. His heart is more powerful now as he searches for more answers. His power is not to be underestimated. Caution would be advised, but you have no time to formulate a better plan. Yours will fail."

Zexion's words were spoken off-handedly, casually. He had no remorse for her and would not mourn her should she lose. Larxene just took her eyes off her book and glared at Zexion cockily.

"I have plenty of time, but not enough patience."

**  
25. **_**Trouble Lurking**_**- Roxas & Xigbar**

Xigbar stared at the boy in both pity and annoyance, "So you want to meet _him_, he who you ascended from?"

Roxas scoffed and shrugged, "Yeah, why do you care?"

He continued down the hallway, followed by Xigbar's sniggers.

"I don't, but you're just asking for trouble."

Those were the last words Roxas heard before his figure disappeared.


	2. 26 to 50

**26. **_**Tears**_**- Vexen & Xaldin**

Xaldin just slammed his fist into the wall. Vexen's ghostly voice haunted him as he continued his assault on the defenseless barrier.

"What's troubling you, Dilan?" The whisper asked, as if the wind brought it to his ears.

Xaldin shook his head, "I want to cry," he muttered, "but the tears won't come."

**27. **_**Foreign**_**- Demyx & Zexion**

"So, Zex, how do you make the computer work again?"

Demyx smiled innocently at the Cloaked Schemer who regarded him calmly. He was going to have to use simpler words. Not everyone had the technological genius he did. Trying to speak to them in his avid computer terms was like speaking a different language.

**28. **_**Sorrow**_**- Xemnas & Larxene**

"So," Larxene asked, "we can't feel any emotions?"

Xemnas shook his head at her; she was new and it was best she came to terms with the truth in her own time.

"Yes, does that sadden you?"

Larxene shrugged, "How should I know? I can't feel sorrow."

Xemnas smiled bitterly.

**  
29. **_**Happiness**_**- Luxord & Saix**

Happiness to Luxord was the pride at winning another round of poker; besting his opponent in any game of fortune and stakes.

To Saix, joy was watching his opponent beg for mercy; grovel at his feet for the final blow to end their torment.

So imagine the fulfillment both found when they played chess one night. The first game went to Luxord, but Saix caught on quick. By the end of the fourth game Luxord was begging for mercy, to end his king's existence. Saix had won three games in a row.

**  
30. **_**Under the Rain**_**- Axel & Lexaeus**

Axel snorted, "It sure rains a lot here, eh, Lexaeus?"

They had just returned from a mission and had once again entered the drizzling rain that fell from the skies of The World That Never Was on most days.

"It seems fitting," Lexaeus replied, "if I was the World That Never Was, I'd cry too…and if you don't like the rain just pull your hood up."

Lexaeus did just that and left the red-head alone.

**  
31. **_**Flowers**_**- Marluxia & Zexion**

**  
**The tread of boots on the emerald grass alerted Marluxia to an intruder in his gardens. He quickly finished pruning his roses and moved a little to a place where he could see the entrance to his sanctuary clearly. His eyes clouded in confusion as he discovered who the trespasser was.

Zexion kneeled before a plot of jasmines sniffing them fondly. He sighed in contentment.

"You enjoy nature as well?" Marluxia asked, as he revealed himself to his younger superior.

Zexion smiled mischievously, "Nature's alright, but I just had to get the smell of Vexen's latest experiment out of my nose and I knew your flowers would do the trick. Oh, and Marluxia…" He stood up and looked behind the Assassin, "your daffodils need watering. Their scent is fading fast."

Marluxia ran off and Zexion, assured of his solitude grabbed a sprig of the plant he had been smelling and left.

_Vexen, you better give me that 300 munny you promised._

**32. **_**Night**_**- Luxord & Axel**

Axel passed the Gambler of Fate's room, but quickly back-tracked to see the man setting up a Monopoly board. Luxord noticed and raised his smiling face to Axel.

"Care to join in the game," he asked, "Xigbar and Xaldin will soon be coming as well."

"Are you," Axel pointed at the man then at the board, "aware of what time it is?"

Luxord chuckled, "The time matters not. The night is still young."

**  
33. **_**Expectations**_**- Xigbar & Demyx**

After a night of heavy drinking Xigbar ran down the halls, bare as the day he was born. That wasn't an unusual occurrence, but when Demyx followed a few seconds after in the very same condition, everyone present in the Castle that night gaped.

**  
34. **_**Stars**_**- Xemnas & Vexen**

Xemnas sat down beside Vexen as he stared up into the night sky surrounding them.

"Staring at the stars, Even?" He smiled at the tiny pinpricks of whiteness.

"No," the Academic replied softly, "I'm staring at the never-ending blackness."

**  
35. **_**Hold My Hand**_**- Xaldin & Larxene**

Larxene sighed, "Sometimes this emptiness annoys me."

Xaldin chuckled from his place across the table. He took another sip of his coffee before setting the cup on the table and standing up. He walked over to Larxene's place and placed a hand on her shoulders. He leaned down his mouth coming to rest inches from her ear.

"Well my little Nymph," he muttered huskily, "take my hand and we'll conquer this emptiness for a short time."

Larxene giggled at the possibilities his voice offered and held out her hand. It was taken, and holding his hand tightly, she was lead away from the kitchens and out the door.

**  
36. **_**Precious Treasure**_**- Saix & Roxas**

Roxas sat brooding, Saix glared at the boy. What had happened? Saix had eaten the piece of cake Demyx had supposedly saved for Roxas.

**  
37. **_**Eyes**_**- Lexaeus & Marluxia**

It was once said that eyes were the windows to the soul. Looking at Marluxia you'd agree.

Within his eyes lay the promise of deception, the lust for power, and the overconfidence many young people possess.

Lexaeus begged to differ, though. His eyes were a shadow and only in rare instances did you ever know what he was _truly_ thinking.

**  
38. **_**Abandoned**_**- Vexen & Demyx**

Vexen had been blinded by his knowledge, for he too suffered the same disease as Marluxia, cockiness. Demyx had been deserted by his Superior. He was to be the first sacrificial lamb in the final battles of Hearts.**  
**

**39. **_**Dreams**_**- Luxord & Larxene**

"Sweet dreams are made of these. Who am I to disagree. I travel the world-"

Luxord stared at the Savage Nymph, "Why are you singing that?"

"Because it's true," she merely replied, "too many people take their dreams for granted or become slaves to them. I just accept them and move on…What could a dream offer me? A small bit of hope that always becomes dashed?"

**  
40. **_**Rated**_**- Axel & Zexion**

His was an end too brutal to ever be described gently. He died at the wave of a hand and at the hand of a mere doll who only wished to truly exist.

Zexion pitied the Riku Replica up to the moment of his death and even after. Zexion thought it ironic how he died at the hands of a pawn only wanting freedom, because in the end isn't that what every one of the Nobodies wanted? They all longed for freedom, the freedom to be the ushers of their emotions again.

Axel, however just laughed as he watched his younger Superior slaughtered by his own order. He finally began to see what Saix saw satisfying in this field and that only made him laugh harder.

**  
41. **_**Teamwork**_**- Xemnas & Roxas**

Until Roxas came along Saix had been the Superior's sole favorite, but at the appearance of Number XIII everyone knew the Berserker was going to have to share.

Xemnas and Roxas made an impressive combat squad. It was amazing to witness the Nobody of a madman and that of his enemy destroying their opponents in a unison attack.

**  
42. **_**Standing Still**_**- Xaldin & Saix**

"The looks suits you, III," Saix chuckled.

Xaldin didn't move…couldn't move. You see that's what happens when someone decides to superglue your braids to a light fixture. He was never going to trust Demyx and Axel again with helping him fix his hair.

**  
43. **_**Dying**_**- Xigbar & Xemnas**

Braig and Xehanort often discussed what dying felt like, especially since their experiments seemed to fade away after the darkness caused the collapse of their hearts. They discovered however that dying would be a comfort because when they lost their hearts they were thrown into an agonizing, eternal death. A death of everything except their bodies.

**  
44. **_**Two Roads**_**- Larxene & Vexen**

Vexen and Larxene chose separate paths to travel. Vexen chose to be safe and followed the path that proved his loyalty to Xemnas and to the rest of the Organization. Larxene took the road that promised power if only they could succeed in their plans. And though, these paths were different they collided at one place: Death.**  
**

**45. **_**Illusion**_**- Zexion & Marluxia**

"Do you ever dream," Marluxia asked in one of the rare instances that he and Zexion ran into one another in the Castle Oblivion Library.

Zexion shook his head, "No, to dream is to picture better things in this life and once you see such a mirage you hunger for it. If you receive any less after that you're just disappointed. I'd rather not live chasing after such delusions."

**  
46. **_**Family**_**- Roxas & Luxord**

The woven tales, the drama that Luxord seem to ignite within the young boy with his imaginative bedtime stories made Roxas wonder what his "real" father was like. And he wondered what kind of family he had descended from.

**  
47. **_**Creation**_**- Saix & Lexaeus**

Lexaeus swiftly explained how a Nobody came to be and Saix's reaction was on of surprise.

"That's how I was born? It seems so simple…You sure it's correct?"

**  
48. **_**Childhood**_**- Xaldin & Demyx**

Xaldin would often find the young Melodious Nocturne playing his sitar or reading. That or he was playing jokes on the other Organization members, the accomplice of Axel and/or Roxas. Xaldin sighed. He had been taken out in his prime for what was that period of time when one just newly becomes an adult than the pinnacle of life?

**  
49. **_**Stripes**_**- Axel & Xaldin**

"I told you not to stray into Vexen's lab," Xaldin repeated with a laugh that was not hidden at all.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames grumbled beside him. His skin was striped scarlet and violet.**  
**

**50. **_**Breaking the Rules**_**- Larxene & Xemnas**

"Larxene, you can't do that!" Xemnas' yell just made her smirk wider.

"Why not?"

"Because to play pool you hit the balls in the holes with these," he held out a pool stick, "not with your hands. It's cheating."

"But," Larxene pouted, "cheating's my best game…when not caught."


	3. 51 to 75

**51. **_**Sport**_**- Lexaeus & Marluxia**

Lexaeus. Big, burly perfect for football! Imagine Marluxia's shock and excitement when he announced he was an avid tennis fan.

**  
52. **_**Deep in Thought**_**- Xigbar & Vexen**

Vexen stared down at the various papers, spread across his desk. His mind so occupied with the results of his latest experiments that he did not hear the door open, nor the calling of his name. He became abruptly aware of another's presence when something cold and wet entered his ear. His screech was loud and sudden.

Vexen turned to glare at Xigbar who had fallen to the floor laughing. He'd given the Academic a wet willy

"Dude, I'm so sorry, but you shouldn't fall so deep into thought…Be lucky it was just me. Any of the neophyte's would have done worse."

**  
53. **_**Keeping a Secret**_**- Roxas & Zexion**

"Wow, Zex., you make a very pretty woman," Roxas sniggered.

Zexion ground his teeth, "You say nothing about this, understand? I had to dress in this fashion for a mission, nothing more."

Roxas nodded, "Whatever you say, but why are you still wearing it?"

"Because, I haven't gotten to my room yet!" With that said, the Cloaked Schemer retreated down the hallway his crimson dress swaying on his figure as he went. He was currently planning the death of their Superior as he wiped the lip gloss away and smeared his eye shadow and mascara.

**  
54. **_**Tower**_**- Luxord & Saix**

Luxord gently placed the card in the perfect position, daring not to breath until it was set and sure not to fall. Saix cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

Luxord gestured to the cards in triumph, "It's called a tower of cards."

**  
55. **_**Waiting**_**- Demyx & Xemnas**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we-"

Xemnas turned quickly to look at Demyx.

"You've asked me that twice already in 2 minutes…WE'RE NOT THERE! We've been traveling for thirty minutes!"

Demyx sighed, "…I'm bored…"

**  
56. **_**Danger Ahead**_**- Luxord & Axel**

"You shouldn't go after the boy."

The gambler's words rang in Axel's ears, but he snorted.

"I don't have time for this," he muttered.

Luxord sighed later that day, "He has no idea of the danger now lying in wait for him."

**  
57. **_**Sacrifice**_**- Larxene & Zexion**

"Well if you want to get somewhere…sometimes you have to give up something." Zexion explained as the Savage Nymph glared at some object before the both of them.

"Fine," she huffed and moved her pawn forward on the chess board, "take him."

**  
58. **_**Kick in the Head**_**- Lexaeus & Xaldin**

Lexaeus and Xaldin both entered the Castle That Never Was. They looked normal except for the white bandages wrapped around their heads. They had both learned the hard way not to mess with an angry horse…They'd have to warn anyone who went to Port Royal to watch out for the creature.

**  
59. **_**No Way Out**_**- Roxas & Vexen**

"We're stuck here?!" Roxas asked in horror.

"Well, yes, at least until the ice melts."

The Academic's words did nothing to calm the boy down. He screamed loudly. Vexen sighed, he should have known building a shield of ice around them to protect them from the rogue heartless would have been a bad idea.

**  
60. **_**Rejection-**_** Xigbar & Saix**

Saix pressed the buttons on the controller and reared back to throw the ball to the first open man, but it was quickly knocked away by a player on the opposite team. The Lunar Diviner turned a glare to Xigbar who jumped up and pumped his fist.

"Denied!"

**  
61. **_**Fairy Tale**_**- Marluxia & Vexen**

Vexen, having nothing better to do one day in Castle Oblivion made a gingerbread house and placed it in the refrigerator. The next day he walked in the kitchen to discover none other than Marluxia eating it. Vexen held back the growl rising in his throat and opted to, instead, sneak behind the Assassin.

"Nibble, nibble like a mouse…Who's that nibbling on my house?" He whispered into Marluxia's ear.

The Assassin jumped, dropping a piece of the house as he did and whipped around. His half glare, half look of frightened surprise dissolved quickly. A smirk laid on his lips.

"Well, you're ugly enough to be the old witch."

Vexen clenched his fist. That was the last straw. Now, the hatred was mutual between the two Nobodies…not that they could feel hatred.

**  
62. **_**Magic**_**- Axel & Xigbar**

Axel sighed, "Geez, you tell someone about mythical creatures and they laugh at you…"

"What's up with you, VIII?" Xigbar asked, having heard his compliant.

"I tried to tell Marluxia about phoenixes and vampires. He laughed telling me such creatures are nonsense and just absurd."

"I don't see why," Xigbar said, "he believes those myths about dream catchers and their ability to rid us of nightmares."

**  
63. **_**Do Not Disturb**_**- Xemnas & Saix**

Roxas raised his hand to knock on the Superior's door. A groan however stopped him.

"Did I push a little too hard for you, VII," The Superior's voice asked, sounding haughty.

A satisfied sigh was the reply followed by more self-assured words, "No, it just improves my resilience."

Roxas' left eye twitched as Saix's voice was the one to say the previous sentence.

Xemnas chuckled, "Excellent. Up for another go then?"

"When am I not, Superior?"

"Call me Xemnas."

Roxas enjoyed a few moments of silence before Xemnas' voice cut through again.

"Saix, that's huge."

Saix chuckled, "I know, much bigger than yours. Jealous?"

The Superior scoffed, "It's not like I haven't seen it before…I just forgot its magnitude."

"Well, then, you'll be prepared to feel it full force!"

Something slammed into the door and it shook. Then something else hit the door with a lighter force. Roxas took ten voluntary steps back.

"Now, Xemnas," Saix's voice drew out slowly, "we can do this one of two ways. You can scream bloody murder…or…You can take it silently. Either way, I'll divulge pleasure out of it."

"I'll let you have your fun for now, Saix, but we'll see who's screaming by the end of this." Xemnas argued.

They were at the door. Roxas pulled a small piece of paper and a pen from his cloak and wrote on it quickly. He then jabbed a hole in the paper above the writing and tied a string to the paper. He hung on the door and ran down the hall.

The paper read in big, red letters: DO NOT DISTURB!

**-30 minutes later-**

The door opened and Saix appeared, fully clothed, toting his claymore. He wiped at the sweat covering his brow.

"You're a tough opponent, Xemnas."

Xemnas, who was moving his desk back to its original place in the room sniggered.

"I'm not called the Superior for nothing, but I must say your combat skills are improving."

"Thank you. I'll see again on Friday. Same time?"

"As usual."

"I will beat you, next time."

"And like I said, I'm not called the Superior for nothing."

Saix disposed of the claymore, it disappearing into oblivion. He was about to walk out the door when he noticed the paper. He picked it up and read it over.

"Superior, did you put this on the door?"

Xemnas walked up to him and took the note. "No, this is Roxas' hand."

Both glanced at each other and shuttered.

"Great, now the kid thinks we're gay."

There was silence.

"I'll speak to him, Saix."

"Thanks."

**64. **_**Multitasking**_**- Roxas & Lexaeus**

XIII and V had an interesting task in the Castle that morning. They were allotted to cook breakfast, but there was just one problem with that. Lexaeus had also been assigned to combat train with the youngest member at the very same hour. A solution to the problem was quickly found.

If one was to open the doors to the kitchen at that moment they would have witnessed V throwing loaves of bread at the lad with much speed and accuracy. The boy would then use his keyblade to cut the bread evenly. After this was done he toasted and buttered the bread with the same process.

**65. **_**Horror**_**- Luxord & Xaldin**

Luxord's scream cut across the silence in the Sitting Room. Xaldin, who was sitting across from him, turned his head and regarded him in confusion. The Gambler was staring right at him.

"What," Xaldin asked gruffly.

Luxord pointed, "It moved! One of your side-burns moved!"

**66. **_**Traps**_**- Demyx & Zexion**

"Well this is just great," Zexion muttered under his breath turning to his blonde subordinate.

Demyx just smiled nervously, "Oops?"

"I told you to be careful…Now we're stuck here!" Zexion's visible eye gazed around the deep chasm they had fallen into, or rather Zexion had fallen into while trying to save Demyx from doing the same.

Demyx for the first time snorted in indignation, "Well, we wouldn't be if one us didn't know how to swim." Zexion turned away furiously, his cheeks burning in humiliation and anger.

**67. **_**Playing the Melody**_**- Larxene & Zexion**

The last notes died away softly and Larxene gasped as she spotted the person on the piano.

"Zex," She said, startling the young man slightly, "I never knew you could play the piano."

Zexion smirked, not turning to her, "There's a lot you don't know about me."

His hands fluttered over the keys and the melody started again.

**68. **_**Hero**_**- Xemnas & Lexaeus  
**

Xemnas, a hero? The Organization wanted to believe he was. He promised them their hearts. So he was a hero for trying to accomplish that right? But would a hero just use this subordinates for his own gain? Whether he manipulated his fellow members of Organization XIII or not is a debate, but was it just lack of emotion when he said not a word about his dead members? Or did he expect such an outcome? Counted on it?

Lexaeus, his name was "The Silent Hero". He gave his all to any cause he undertook. Even without a heart, he still felt the need to help, a hollow remembrance or not. He was a hero and thus he died one. He died for his Superior and for his friends. Such a pity that in the end his death was in vain.

**69. **_**Annoyance**_**- Vexen & Xaldin**

"Number IV, is this really necessary?" Xaldin asked the Academic.

"Of course, a discovery such as this _must _have a basis somewhere," was the reply.

"Would you stop prodding it! That will do nothing to make an enlightenment come faster."

"Sorry, Xaldin, but I can't help myself." Vexen flushed and Xaldin grumbled.

Xaldin jumped up from the lab table he was laying upon on his back.

"Vexen," he screamed, "you're hands are freaking cold!"

"My apologies. Please lay back down on the table."

A few minutes passed in silence before Xaldin sighed again in irritation.

"You're poking it again."

"I'm sorry but sentient side-burns are fascinating. I couldn't believe Luxord when he told me."

Xaldin growled lowly, "that doesn't give you the right to poke the side of my head! And your hands are still COLD!"

**70. **_**67**_**- Saix & Marluxia**

Marluxia stared in pure horror at the Berserker as they battled. He wondered his luck at having to fight the man to join the Organization as he dodged another swing of his claymore.

Had he the choice he would be shaking and screaming as he slowly watched the Berserker's eyes begin to become solid amber. There was no mistaking the proof behind this change.

Saix's descent into the state known as Berserker was over half-way complete.

**71. **_**Obsession**_**- Xigbar & Roxas**

"Xigbar's possessed!" Roxas screamed as he ran through the soaked streets of The World That Never Was.

His lungs were burning, but he did not stop for breath and continued on, neither daring to glance behind him either. He could hear Xigbar's quick footsteps. He screamed again and tried to push his feet to go faster. His muscles were screeching from strain, but he had to ignore it. He had to get away from his maniacal superior.

He darted around a corner and was met with silence. Roxas sighed, he had given up. He leaned against the nearest building and took a deep breath, now focusing on replenishing his air supply while listening for any footsteps possibly meaning the chase was on again.

A soft chuckle filtered to his ears. Roxas froze in place, his harsh breathing the only sign he was still living. He hesitantly raised his head and bit back the terrified yelp that rose in his throat when he made eye contact with the one golden orb Xigbar possessed.

"Thought you could get away, did ya," Xigbar stated smugly and jumped from his perch atop the building to land before Roxas.

His steps were quick and before Roxas could open his mouth to scream again one of Xigbar's leather bound hands had covered it. His gruff and smug laugh echoed off the buildings surrounding him. He leaned in and whispered in Roxas' ear.

"Now, you're gonna tell me where you hid my ice cream…or I'll have to resort more drastic measures…such as I…oh, I don't know…telling Vexen you were the one who spilled his chemicals on accident?"

Roxas gulped and Xigbar removed his hand, "Axel and I hid them in…in…Vexen's cold storage chamber."

Xigbar smirked and back away, "There's a good boy. Don't ever think you can out smart me again." He stated snidely.

Roxas stood still before rolling his eyes and glaring at the spot where Xigbar had stood before disappearing in a flurry of dark swirls.

**72. **_**Mischief Managed**_**- Demyx & Axel**

Axel and Demyx entered the kitchens, their laughter loud and boisterous. The red-head quickly dropped a white tube in the trash as they passed it on the way to a table. The tube had read "Super Glue".

"I can't believe he didn't realize what we had done that until we were already down the hall," Demyx chuckled.

"I know," Axel sputtered, "you'd think you'd notice your head being lighter because your hair was attached to a light fixture. But, to each his own."

There was a moment of silence before Demyx laughed softly, "You hear his scream when he finally figured it out?"

Axel chuckled and they both fell into hysterics again.

**73. **_**I Can't**_**- Luxord & Marluxia**

"Marluxia, my good fellow," Luxord called from the table as he passed, "care to join Xigbar, Axel, and I in a game of strip poker?"

Marluxia cocked an eyebrow, "Why are playing with those stakes?"

"We ain't got nothing else to bet with…so why not?" Axel shrugged.

Marluxia shook his head, "I'll pass…You'd all have an unfair advantage over me."

"What you go commando too?" Xigbar asked.

Marluxia fell over. After he had recovered he turned to the trio, "Was it really necessary for me to know that?"

Luxord shrugged, "If that's what was bothering you, yes. We all go commando."

Marluxia turned away quickly in disgust, "I was meaning I do not know how to play poker!" He announced and walked away hurriedly.

"I think someone's a little insecure about their assets." Axel mused and the trio burst into laughter.

**74. **_**Are You Challenging Me?**_**- Roxas & Axel**

"Definitely talk about blank with a capital 'B'…" Axel muttered as he strolled down the streets of the real Twilight Town, "He's gonna need a rougher shove next time."

Axel chuckled to himself, "I accept that challenge, Roxas, so long as I can get you back in the Organization. I haven't got a lot of time and I miss ya, buddy…You don't know all the pranks you're missing." He smiled sadly, mourning silently the loss of his best friend, or trying to mourn at least.

**75. **_**Mirror**_**- Xemnas & Vexen  
**

Xemnas looked at his reflection, only being reminded of a fool who couldn't keep his emotions in check. An image of a pitiful and desperate man staring about at him.

Vexen looked at his reflection and saw sin, the remembrance of mistakes and insolence. The image staring back him was terrifying because staring back at him was a branded man; a man who should have let his pride go and never followed the fool Xehanort turned out to be.


	4. 76 to 100

**76. **_**Broken Pieces**_**- Lexaeus & Zexion**

Zexion sighed at the emptiness surrounding him and Lexaeus following Vexen's death.

"You think he's happy," he suddenly broke the silence.

Lexaeus shrugged, "He's just a component missing from our merry group. Perhaps he finally found peace…Perhaps death is the gateway to what we wish returned."

Zexion sighed, "In order to find happiness we must be broken." His voice let out a bitter laugh, "how appropriate."

**77. **_**Test**_**- Xaldin & Larxene**

Larxene watched in slight interest hidden behind the cover of her book as Xaldin approached her.

"You know as well as I do, Xaldin, that I've been tested in every area imaginable. I've already been inducted into the Organization." Her voice was flat and emotionless as Xaldin continued to lessen the space between them.

He smiled humorously, "I'm not here to test on anything that is of any importance to the Organization."

Larxene groaned from behind the shelter of her book, but a small smirk outlined her lips as she glanced above the top to take in the man. One of her flaxen bows rose.

"Then why call me here if it is not important?" She posed.

Xaldin chuckled lowly. He was now leaning over her on the plush couch. His gloved hands took her book away from her slowly. He made sure to place it spine up on the table beside the piece of furniture. He his eyes stared nowhere else amongst the shelves of the library as turned back to face the Savage Nymph.

"Mere curiosity," he smiled placing both his hands above Larxene's shoulders. He leaned his face closer to hers until his breath fanned about her face. "I want to know how well you can defend yourself."

Larxene's eyes blinked at him slowly as she processed his words at an even slower rate. His mouth was so tantalizingly close hers. If she were to lean up just a little more she could-

No, she stopped her thoughts there and cleared her mind.

"I thought I had proved that." She scoffed, smirking.

Xaldin's mouth twisted into a wider smile as his right hand moved to trail her cheek gently, freezing the Nymph in place. "And you have…in battle." His hand moved to her lips where his thumb touched the rosy skin.

Larxene's mouth parted at the sensation of leather against her lips. Xaldin brought his head closer still to her own and chuckled, removing his hand and replacing it in its original place above her shoulder.

"But how well can you defend yourself against an advance?…There are eleven men here." His head had moved to her ear where he whispered into the appendage. "We don't need you unable to protect your innocence."

"I can fend for myself very well thank you." Larxene's voice replied snappishly, but her body quivered at the tone his voice had taken. He seemed to notice this effect and his laugh entered her ears, sending his hot breath across her skin. He pulled away from her slightly and faced her again. His eyes were intense.

"We'll see how well you do now won't we?" He smiled, the ivory of his teeth revealed slightly by the gesture. It was a smile that promised many things. Larxene had to strangle the sound that wanted to erupt from her throat.

Xaldin brought his head down slowly, and his lips lightly teased hers before they pressed against her mouth in a bruising kiss and his hands tangled into her hair. Her hands raised and her fists balled. His lips drew hers in where they were caressed roughly.

She raised her hands to either side of his head. Swiftly they rushed inward towards his skull. A blow, however did not come. Her hands flatten against his ebony locks before her fingers dug into his array of silken braids.

Larxene pulled away from his lips. She raised her head and brought her mouth to his ear, "Let's say I don't mind the advance, Xaldin." Her voice lilted merrily. "What then?"

Xaldin's hands untangled from her hair and pushed back into the couch by her shoulders. "Well," he smirked, "I suppose you may enjoy it then. It is consensual after all."

He had been standing but as he pushed her back to the couch he joined her, his legs coming to rest on either side of hers. His fingers once again entwined into her short, blonde hair. His lips met hers again, taking it slower this time.

Their lips touched, teasing one another. Larxene's hands fell to the back of his neck to fall to his chest. One hand rose between their mouths. Xaldin rose an eyebrow in mock confusion but his eyes shone in smug awareness.

"Xaldin, I consent."

The man chuckled and when she removed her hand he took her lips again, tracing them with his tongue. She chuckled before opening her mouth, granting him access.

**78. **_**Drink**_**- Xigbar & Demyx**

Xigbar and Demyx swayed as they bumbled down the hall, the other's arm over their shoulder. They were acting like great buddies.

"That rum wash gggrrraeeeaaatttt, Xiggy," Demyx exclaimed rather loudly in a slur.

Xigbar nodded, "But," he giggled, "don't tell anyone I gave it to ya…kays?"

"Sure, thing cap'n." Demyx let go of Xigbar and saluted before falling over in a fit of laughs.

Xigbar's eyes gleamed in mischief, "Hey, I have an idea for more fun."

Before Demyx could ask what Xigbar had stripped naked and was running down the halls.

"Waits for meh!"

Demyx was soon stripped as well and joined his superior in his jog down the halls.

**79. **_**Starvation**_**- Saix & Axel**

Back to back sat VII and VIII as they overlooked the jungle environment they had landed in. Well, actually they had crashed because the engine in the gummi ship had overheated. Axel sighed.

"Well," he smiled reassuringly, "at least we're at our destination."

Saix mumbled something and closed his eyes, "Yeah, but our food was incinerated in the crash."

Axel stood up and backed away, "Don't look at me as an easy meal, buddy."

Saix smirked, his canines revealed, "I was going to suggest that we go scavenge for food."

Axel laughed nervously, "Oh, great idea."

Saix turned to stare at the moon, "Besides, you're too lanky for my tastes…I'd have to fatten you up first."

He chuckled and turned his face back to Axel. On his face was the most demented smile. He was joking, but that didn't occur to the other. Axel screamed loudly and dashed into the bush, Saix's laughter following him.

**80. **_**Words**_**- Xemnas & Demyx**

"Okay, Demyx," Xemnas stated calmly to the young man, "I want you to tell me the first thing that comes to your mind when I say: Music."

"Symphony." The young man said.

"Fire."

"Axel."

"Heart."

"Music."

"Pink."

"Purple."

"Okay here's the final word: Saix."

"Superior," Demyx fiddled with his hands hesitantly, "that's a name."

"Just say what comes to your mind."

"No, um…you don't want to hear it."

"Demyx," Xemnas warned.

"Okay, fine…fine." Demyx took a deep breath. "You."

"Huh?" Xemnas cocked an eyebrow.

"You, Superior."

Xemnas shuddered. "I see."

**81. **_**Pen and Paper**_**- Marluxia & Xaldin **

The Organization may never have known it, but Marluxia idolized Xaldin. They were like pen and paper.

Xaldin's collected words and thought processes marked into Marluxia's mind the importance of patience if his plans to take over Organization XIII were to work. Xaldin's simple yet effective ways of completing his tasks ingrained in XI the cunning and silence he would use to lure Sora to Castle Oblivion.

Xaldin was a pen, heavy at times and light at others. Marluxia was his paper, catching every pen stroke, no matter the pressure or importance applied.

**82. **_**Can You Hear Me?**_**- Lexaeus & Roxas**

Roxas stared in subdue serenity at Lexaeus' stone in Proof of Existence. His gloved fingers traced the stone, now glowing crimson.

"I'll avenge you, Zexion, and Vexen, Lex." His voice vowed strongly.

A whisper, easily mistaken as the wind playing about the hollow halls of the castle rushed passed his ears. Had Roxas been more superstitious he would have believed his first thoughts. He waved it off however.

Had he believed that the dead could contact the living he would have sworn the wind formed words.

"_We deserved it…Don't fret." _

**83. **_**Heal**_**- Xigbar & Larxene**

"How does a wound such as that heal?" Larxene asked Xigbar raising her hand to trace his eye patch.

The man laughed and gently shoved her hand away. "Ya wanna see?"

Larxene cast an unsure glance at the covered eye and nodded. Xigbar's fingers flipped the black material up. There staring back at her was an empty socket.

"Vexen had to dig all the damaged tissue out. I was sedated, fortunately," Xigbar explained smiling good-naturedly. Larxene trembled and nodded. She wanted to look away from the blackness staring at her, but it drew her in. She was thankful when he flipped the patch back over the horrible sight. "After that it was filled with gauze and the tissue was sewn up in the furthest reaches so it wouldn't get infected."

**84. **_**Out Cold**_**- Vexen & Luxord **

Luxord chuckled as he half-carried half-drug an unconscious Vexen on his shoulder.

"Well, at least we know you're not a violent drunk."

**85. **_**Spiral**_**- Zexion & Luxord**

Zexion gently nudged the first domino and watched as the rest fell, in the design of a spiral. Luxord watched him and clapped as the final block fell.

"Impressive. It takes much patience to set all those blocks up in the correct pattern. Patience and planning."

Zexion nodded, "Yes, a correct observation."

Luxord smiled, "You and I are more a like than I thought. Dealing with cards uses the same manner."

Zexion nodded again and turned to the man, "Yes, fate and illusion do require much the same skill."

Luxord gestured his agreement and turned away to proceed down the hallway. His final words, ringing in Zexion's ear, "We are all more a like than we know. Who's to say when our makers will tip us and we shall fall just like those dominoes?"

Zexion smirked at the truth in those words. He picked up his dominoes and set about creating a new pattern to destroy.

**86. **_**Seeing Red**_**- Xaldin & Demyx**

Demyx and Xaldin stared at each other in amazement, each reaching to the other and touching their hair.

"Your hair's red!" Their voices exclaimed in unison. "I know."

They were silent before both of their faces darkened and they all turned in one direction.

"Vexen," They seethed.

**87. **_**Food**_**- Lexaeus & Larxene**

Larxene walked into the kitchens at an earlier time than she usually did. Upon entering she found Lexaeus eating a bowl of granola. She smiled at the man.

"And here I thought you ate hearts for breakfast," She quipped.

Lexaeus smirked, "Really? I didn't know we allowed to do that…I must tell the others right away."

They both laughed.

**88. **_**Pain**_**- Axel & Saix**

Axel swore up and down that him and Saix were polar-opposites. Saix was silent where Axel was loud. Saix was respectful and Axel was rude. But, Axel was quick to discover one similarity as he watched Zexion's death by Riku Replica. Him and Saix both enjoyed other's pain. They both reveled in causing torment to another soul.

**89. **_**Through the Fire**_**- Xemnas & Roxas**

Xemnas and Roxas stepped out of the burning warehouse and into the streets. They turned around to watch the rain pour down on the flaming building until only embers were burning and smoke coated the air.

"You will inform Axel, that arson is still a serious offense even though he's no longer bound by many other rules of society."

Roxas nodded at Xemnas' words, "Of course, Superior…I'm also gonna kick his butt. I was in that building when he set it on fire!"

**90. **_**Triangle**_**- Xigbar & Vexen**

Vexen passed by the target range, coffee in hand as he walked back to his lab. He stopped however when he noticed Xigbar setting up his targets in a strange order.

"A triangle," Vexen cocked his eyebrows.

"Yeah," Xigbar grinned turning to the elder man, "never know what tactics our enemies might take. Next I'm making an octagon."

**91. **_**Drowning**_**- Marluxia & Xaldin**

Xaldin flailed in the deep pool of water he had fallen into. He cursed his luck at arriving in the world at night, a stormy night to be exact. There was no moon or stars to lead him and he had to fall into a pool, no a lake. An endless abyss of water was weighting down his cloak and pants and pulling him under with its slippery hands.

He screamed, or tried, only to get a mouthful of water. Just as he was giving up a vine latched around his hand and pulled him upwards. The vine was thick and strong and before he could even begin to guess what had just occurred there was a slashing sound and he fell to the forest floor.

"You alright," came a familiar voice and Xaldin looked up.

The figure was standing before him and as it pulled its hood off, Xaldin made of the mess of hair that labeled the person as Marluxia.

"Thanks," Xaldin said standing up and groaning in distaste at his soaked clothing.

"Didn't need you dying on me. I'm glad Xemnas assigned me to accompany you at the last minute." Marluxia smiled.

Xaldin nodded and mumbled low enough for only his ears, "Me too."

**92. All That I Have- Xemnas & Saix**

No one doubted that Saix would be an important addition to the Organization, because to five of the first six he was special because he was the first Nobody they had encountered since their creation. He was rare. Xemnas was the only one who doubted him.

"What makes you think you would be an essential asset to this Organization?"

Saix merely bowed to Xemnas at his words and replied, "Because I am willing to die to regain what I lost."

**93. Give Up- Vexen & Larxene**

"Let go," Vexen growled.

Larxene pulled back towards herself, "No, you let go, old man!"

"Never! Have some respect you little snot!"

"I was here first! The television remote is mine!"

"I'm your superior, thus I order you hand it over."

"NO!"

Vexen opened his mouth to continue the childish banter between him and XII when a hand reached down and extracted the remote from between them.

"Now it's mine." Marluxia smirked and flipped the television on.

Larxene and Vexen just gaped for a moment before with one glance at the other they both pounced on the Graceful Assassin.

**94. Last Hope- Roxas & Axel**

Axel gasped as Roxas dealt the last blow to him. He choked and stepped back. His eyes grew sad. He knew his time was growing short. He sighed, knowing that he too was now considered a traitor to Organization XIII.

"I guess I'll see you on the other side." Roxas commented, his voice laced with regret.

Axel shook his head and watched the lad go. He waited till he was gone to mutter there was no other side for a nobody. He couldn't shatter the boys last wish. He smiled sadly.

**95. Advertisement- Demyx & Lexaeus **

"Demyx why are you dressed like that?"

Demyx turned at the sound of Lexaeus' voice. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans and an ivory button down shirt. His boots were visible sticking out from the end of his pants.

Demyx smiled, "I wanted to look normal for a day. Do I fit the part?"

Lexaeus nodded. Demyx smiled, "Good, now to go enjoy my day off."

**96. In the Storm- Xigbar & Zexion**

Xigbar glared at his former lab mate sourly. Zexion only stared unconcerned back at him.

"I tried to tell there was a storm coming, but let's doubt Zexion's sense of smell." He spoke nonchalantly as lightning streaked across the sky, and thunder roared as it followed.

"At least," the younger added, "we're in a cave and not out there."

**97. Safety First- Luxord & Larxene**

"Just put it on!" Luxord ordered Larxene.

Larxene huffed, "Why am I wearing this ridiculous orange vest? I can't move my arms well!"

"That _ridiculous orange vest_ is going to save your life should you fall off this boat into deep water. Never tempt the ocean, Larxene."

Luxord turned the captain's wheel and the large ship changed course, heading toward the setting sun.

**98. Puzzle- Demyx & Roxas**

Demyx was leaning over a sheet of paper when Roxas walked into the kitchens. Demyx noticing his presence immediately glanced up.

"Hey, Roxas," he called, "what an eight letter word for 'calm'?"

"You found took another one of Zexion's crossword puzzles didn't you?"

Demyx held his hand up at Roxas' accusation, "Shhh…yes…they're addictive."

Roxas chuckled and took the apple he had retrieved and began to walk away.

"Hey," Demyx called, "that eight letter word?" 

Roxas turned around, "an eight letter word for 'calm' is tranquil."

**99. Solitude- Zexion & Vexen**

Vexen was the first of the Underground to find peace in death at Castle Oblivion. Zexion was last. They found their harmony. They no longer lacked feeling. They were whole again. Yet were they alone? Or did the members find comfort in their death with one another?

**100. Relaxation- Marluxia & Xigbar**

Xigbar sighed in content as he stretched out on the emerald grass. He put his hands behind his head.

"I have no idea why anyone doubts your powers, Marluxia," Xigbar spoke, craning his head to the side to regard the Assassin as he pruned his roses.

"Thank you, Number II."

"It was nothing…These gardens really relieve my stress. A person misses the simple beauties in life sometimes."


End file.
